The invention relates to a wheel suspension for a motor vehicle with a transverse leaf spring which is arranged transversely to the vehicle and which is connected to the motor vehicle body via at least one transverse leaf spring bearing and is articulated on at least one wheel carrier.
A wheel suspension of the type initially mentioned is known from EP 1 080 953 A1, the transverse leaf spring described there being shaped symmetrically in relation to the vehicle longitudinal mid-plane, being mounted on both sides and being supported at both ends via spring arms. In this arrangement, the transverse leaf spring replaces the helical spring present in conventional wheel suspensions, and also the stabilizer and further link arms. In this and similar approaches, however, there is the problem that the movement of the compression and rebound of the wheels which takes place in the vertical direction leads to a considerable change in the tread width, which, in turn, results in an undesirable change in the toe-in. Furthermore, in the known systems, it is left open how the stabilizer function is to be fully integrated without any disadvantages with respect to the rolling rate.